


To be fifteen

by Mimiwen121



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Hurt, M/M, Original Character(s), Past Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 21:22:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10344819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimiwen121/pseuds/Mimiwen121
Summary: On bad days, it seems as if Yuuri is fifteen





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: past rape, and angst

On good days Yuuri forgets and he is twenty three, but on bad days he's fifteen.

He fifteen on the days when he's too young and in Detroit where things are so different than Hasetsu. It's when he's at another party that Phichit forced him to go to and he's just a little bit drunk, just the littlest bit, he's dancing just like everyone else, but he's not like everyone else when someone gets to close. It's not their fault, they just don't understand that when they put their hand in his thigh or just get too close to him he remembers. He remembers being fifteen. 

It was just another day and him, Yuuko, and Takeshi had went to a party at the house of a classmates brother. The brother would let everyone party at his house, but Yuuri had once been warned by a girl to not get too close to the guy. Anyway it had really been more of Takeshi and Yuuko going to the party with him just tagging along. He hadn't drunk anything, but he had left the room when it all became too overwhelming. He hadn't expected to stumble into the bedroom of the older brother. 

After that a lot of unexpected things happened. He hadn't expected the older brother to drunkenly pin him down on the bed. He hadn't expected his pants to be jerked down while the twenty eight year old drunkenly whispered broken promises of love and comfort in his ears. He hadn't expected the pain, numbness, and tears. He hadn't expected the boy to just leave him broken and disgusting on the bed. He hadn't expected being waken up the next day in a hospital with his mom in tears holding his hand. He hadn't expected the years of worsening anxiety, and paranoia to follow. He hadn't expected being so broken afterwards. 

Today however Yuuri feels fifteen. He's felt more fifteen today then he ever has before so he cries in the bathroom because he doesn't want Victor to know. But Victor seems to know because he goes into the bathroom anyway and holds Yuuri as he cries. Yuuri cries and cries and cries when he realizes something. So he asks Victor, "How old were you when you were broken?" He answers with a two digit number that means so much more than it sounds and Yuuri cries. 

Both of them cry with tears rolling down their faces, unable to be comforted because when you're broken it hurts. They cry for themselves, they cry for each other, they cry because they're both here even though it hurts.  
But at the bottom of Pandora's box there still is hope and the sun, no matter how little, still shines through the window of the bathroom no matter the dark Russian clouds.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it


End file.
